To Lose it All
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: What if you met someone after you lost the person you love the most? What if you loved that someone in the end? What happens when you find your loved one that you desperately tried to find? And what if you chose to sacrifice your new love to have your old love returned? And when you do, it feels like you lost it all. Very short one-shot.


**A/N**: I don't know why I wrote this but I watched a Korean MV and thought up this idea. At first, I wrote it just to get the inspiration out but decided to post it on fanfiction. Throughout the story, the three people are anonymous until you get to the end. It finally reveals who is who. Though this story is kind of short and does not have a clear indication of the backstory and all to the current story, I did it on purpose because I didn't know what I was going to do with it because it was based off of the MV. And well, I just added the names at the end to give you a clearer vision. Obviously, I could add any name to any fanfiction. But then I thought, why not this one? I had never written one for this fanfiction yet, so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Oh yes, the Korean MV is called Don't Say Goodbye by Davichi. Check it out and I'm sure there are English subs in there as well. **Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin and Ally or the MV or song of Don't Say Goodbye.

He thought giving her up for his girlfriend was the right choice, yet why did he felt the hurt inside his heart? He watched his girlfriend making breakfast for the both of them. It took some time for his girlfriend to recover from all the things she faced during her kidnapping, but she was able to in the end. Though he thought his feelings for his girlfriend could transcend anything, nothing could get rid of the nightmares when he gave her up for his girlfriend. Those eyes. Those terrified eyes as he let go of her. He could not get rid of the screams that plagued his ears every night in his slumber. Why? He could have done something. Protect them both, but he didn't. He couldn't allow this to get on the news and affect his girlfriend any further than she already had gone through.

He always will love his girlfriend. But why did it sound so foreign? Why did the other girl keep popping up in his mind?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of unnecessary thoughts. But were they really unnecessary? He heard his girlfriend call out his name. He looked up and gave such a false smile towards her. He couldn't worry his girlfriend.

Days went by yet the feelings of emptiness are still there. It was on a certain day he decided to rummage through a cabinet near his desk. He found a notebook. It was the notebook the one girl drew in. He paused and found himself scared to touch it, yet he was curious. He opened it to see plenty of drawings and sketches of himself. There was one at the end of the drawings that he found her and him smiling. He trailed his finger on the girl. Tears started pouring from his eyes endlessly. The page after had lyrics of a song. Of them together and the happiness that will never come true. She was gone. Forever. Because of him, she would go through what his girlfriend went through.

He threw the notebook with hatred, not at the girl but at himself. His girlfriend could hear his tears and cried as well. She knew he was thinking of the girl he traded. Of course, she would know. She also had nightmares as well. The taunting fear in that girl's eyes was the same as hers. She could never forget.

The guy feeling stuffed up by his house decided to go out to buy groceries. He walked through the aisles with great concentration. It wasn't until he saw a girl that passed by did his eyes widen. The girl looked like the girl he traded for his girlfriend. Even though it was a glimpse, he ran after her. He called out her name, but she did not turn. He ran and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned around and his mouth opened to see it was her. She was surprised herself before her lips turned into a thin line before she slapped his hand away.

It was sudden but another man came by and started to put a hand on her shoulder. The guy looked suspiciously at the main guy.

"Do you know him?" He asked. The girl looked at her partner and shrugged.

"No," she said before turning around, "Let's go."

Her voice sounded so cold. He didn't remember her being this cold before. Her partner stared at her worriedly before he nodded and they walked away together. She never turned back just as he never turned back for her.

His heart quenched in pain as he watched her leave. The pain of letting her go had finally caught up to him. His legs went weak and he fell on his knees. Tears started to pour down from his eyes while his hand squeezed his shirt where his heart should be. Was it worth it? To give up one person for another?

No.

He returned back to his house. There was nothing left in him to care anymore. The anguish had been too much. He noticed papers and things on the living room table. He needed to vent and so he just wiped the things off the table in anger as they lay falling onto the floor. He started kicking the table as well. His girlfriend came out and was startled at his actions. He couldn't take it anymore.

His love returned to him. But in return, he lost his other love. And now, he felt like he lost it all even though he found his love.

Austin lost it all after he traded Ally off to get Cassidy back. So in the end, where is his happy ending?


End file.
